


A Head Full Of Dreams

by ThiefTwo



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Autism Spectrum, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefTwo/pseuds/ThiefTwo
Summary: [UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO]: Zim nunca fue como los demás, sus actitudes y comportamiento fueron tachados durante gran parte de su vida como "extraños" o "anormales". Parecía que los padres del ojiazul jamás tendrían una respuesta del porque su hijo era así, hasta que un día todas las dudas llegarían a su fin.Trastorno del Espectro Autista... ¿Quien hubiera dicho que esas simples palabras cambiarían su vida por completo?.ACLARACIONES:Esta porquería de AU es 100% creado por mí (ya sé que suena a una pendejada, pero llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer algo chido con esta mamada)•Zim y GIR aquí son humanos•Aquí Dib no está tan loco como en la serie, pero igual es bien buena onda
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 1





	1. Un día cualquiera

La mañana ascendía cada vez más, ligeros rayos de sol ingresaban por la ventana a la habitación de aquel chico de cabello castaño. La luz dejó al descubierto el papel tapiz sobre las paredes con tonalidades verdes un poco intensas, distintos pósters con la temática de varias series animadas y la cama donde el ya mencionado se encontraba durmiendo.

Claro, al menos hasta que la molesta luz de la mañana lo despertó.

—Zim, despierta— Habló su padre parado en el marco de la puerta —Llegarás tarde a la eskuela.

El chico respondió a ello con un quejido, pues hasta ese momento se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente y no quería que lo interrumpieran. Eventualmente, y en vista de que su padre seguiría molestándolo si no se levantaba, decidió hacerle caso y dejar su cama para ir a desayunar; después de todo ya había comenzado a darle hambre.

Se vistió con una camiseta rosada adornada con delgadas lineas horizontales, unos pantalones de mezclilla realmente cómodos a su parecer y un par de tenis con detalles en color negro y blanco. Un vez vestido bajó para el desayuno, encontrándose con su hermano menor Gir comiendo entusiastamente los waffles preparados por su madre.

—¡Buenos días hermanito!— Saludó el pequeño niño con los goggles azules. El mayor sólo se dedicó a mantener la vista en el plato con su comida, para posteriormente comenzar a comer.

Después de unos minutos, el par de hermanos fue camino a la eskuela acompañados por sus padres. Pues Gir era demasiado pequeño como para ir sólo y Zim no era la clase de hermano mayor que se esperaría para un niño de su edad.

La familia había llegado hasta el edificio con la palabra "Eskuela" en un letrero grande sobre la puerta principal, una mueca de nerviosismo no tardó en mostrarse en el rostro del ojiazul; pues nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan ruidoso y mal oliente como ese. 

—Bien Gir, recuerda- Mencionó su madre -Debes ayudar a tu hermano a encontrar su aula, después busca a algún profesor que te ayude a encontrar la tuya ¿entiendes?

—¡Claro mamá!- Contestó el menor, era claro que estaba emocionado por entrar. Tomó la mano del mayor, se despidió de sus padres y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio; está de más mencionar que Zim se encontraba realmente nervioso, pues nunca había entrado a un lugar desconocido sin la compañía de sus padres.

Ambos ingresaron, Gir estaba por acompañar a su hermano a buscar su aula cuando una profesora, que aparentaba ser la que impartiría las clases a Gir y sus compañeros, se cruzó en su camino.

—¡Hola!, debe ser tu primer día ¿cierto?- Preguntó dirigiéndose al menor

—¡Claro!- Contestó el pequeño con su característico entusiasmo —Pero necesito...-

—Ven conmigo, te llevaré a clases- Mencionó la mujer antes de que Gir pudiese continuar

—Me encantaría, pero necesito estar con mi hermanito- Habló el menor abrazando a Zim

—Tu hermano estará bien, lo verás en unas horas más- Mencionó aquella mujer para tomar a Gir de la mano e intentar guiarlo a su aula junto a los demás niños.

—¡No!, ¡espere!- Exclamó el niño mientras forcejeaba para que lo dejasen ir -¡De verdad necesito estar con él!

El chico sólo pudo dejar salir un grito llamando la atención de quienes estaban en el lugar, "¡¿por qué mierda se lo está llevando?!" pensaba "¡no se lo lleve!, ¡lo necesito!". Su cabeza era un caos, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba; ¿por que se están llevando a Gir?, ¿y si no encuentro mi aula? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS VA A PASAR CONMIGO?!. Preguntas como esas azotaban su cabeza.

Estaba estático parado en medio del pasillo, respiraba agitadamente mientras la ansiedad lo comenzaba carcomer internamente. Su sangre comenzó a helarse debido al miedo extremo que sentía, provocando que comenzase a temblar ligeramente y (por consecuente) haciendo que sus piernas comenzaran a fallarle.

Se sentó de espaldas a una pared cercana y comenzó a mecerse un poco para aligerar la ansiedad y miedo que comenzaban a abrumarlo, recibiendo bastantes miradas de extrañés y unas cuantas de curiosidad al apreciar tan extraña escena. 

Mientras tanto, a unas cuadras de ahí se encontraban cierto chico azabache y su hermana quienes iban de camino a la eskuela.

—¡Por favor Gaz!- Mencionó —No puedes creer que esto es una mancha, ¡mira!- Habló para mostrarle a la pelimorada lo que parecía ser una foto tomada por algún satélite en el espacio, al parecer Dib creía que había algo oculto tras la imagen.

—¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una maldita vez?!- Exclamó con fastidio —Escucha... Agradece que por fin llegamos, porque de no ser así te hubiera pateado en tu estúpido trasero- Mencionó para proceder a ingresar al plantel.

El de gabardina entró junto a ella, encontrándose con un grupo de chicos observando algo que aparentaba ser fascinante o al menos extraño; pues la gran mayoría estaban musitando sobre la rareza de la escena.

La curiosidad obligó a Dib a observar, encontrándose con un chico de cabello castaño que aparentaba estar aterrado por la expresión en su rostro y las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa?- Se escuchó a alguien de los presentes preguntar

—Debe estar loco- Mencionó alguien más

—Vaya marica de mierda- Ese comentario fue el detonante para que el pelinegro decidiera ayudar al pobre chico y darles una lección a los demás.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo les pasa?!- Exclamó Dib poniéndose en medio de todos y aparentemente protegiendo al ojiazul —¡¿Acaso nadie nota que él no está nada bien?!

El grupo que observaba se comenzó a dispersar al escuchar al de gabardina, dejándolos sólos eventualmente. Dib se acercó al castaño para intentar calmarlo, pues lucía realmente alterado y temblaba bastante; cosa que lo preocupó pues creyó que podría pasarle algo malo si no se tranquilizaba.

—Sólo cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?- Mencionó el pelinegro agachándose al nivel del contrario, procuraba tener una voz lo más tranquila posible para que el ojiazul se sintiera calmado.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Zim logró tranquilizarse gracias a Dib. 

—¿Mejor?- Preguntó el de lentes dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al contrario.

—...- No contestó, sólo se limitaba a observar el suelo y respirar profundo para calmarse por completo.


	2. Algo Extraño

El tiempo transcurría cada vez más lento, las mejillas del castaño se encontraban ligeramente cubiertas por pequeñas lágrimas secas que habían brotado de sus ojos a causa del miedo que experimentó hace unos minutos; abrazaba sus piernas con ambos brazos y continuaba de espaldas a la pared, su respiración ahora estaba más calmada. Un silencio eventualmente se instaló entre ambos, cosa que Dib notó y decidió hablar.

—Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó el de gabardina para intentar hacer conversación con el contrario.

—...- Nuevamente no hubo respuesta,"¿de verdad espera que le diga mi nombre?" pensó el ojiazul"¡apenas y lo conozco!". 

Era claro que Zim no planeaba hablar con él, pues no era exactamente la definición de alguien muy "sociable" en cierto modo. Durante toda su vida simplemente fue la clase de chico reservado y sin amigos al que los demás tachaban de "ratito" o "fenómeno".

La campana que indicaba el ingreso a las clases sonó, ocasionando que el castaño se cubriera los oídos prácticamente de un modo instintivo al escuchar el ruido.

—¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Dib al notar la acción por parte del contrario

—¡Ustedes dos!- Exclamó una anciana ciertamente aterradora mientras se acercaba de un modo amenazante a ambos —¡Entren a clases ahora!.

El azabache hizo caso a la orden y se levantó para dirigirse a su respectiva clase, dejando al castaño en la misma posición de antes. Tenía sus oídos cubiertos por sus manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando que su cabeza bloquease todo el desastre del exterior.

—¡¿No me escuchaste?!, ¡ve a clases ahora!- Ordenó la señorita Bitters al notar que aparentemente Zim no le hacía caso, se acercó a él y lo miró con desagrado.

Ugh, tú debes la nueva escoria infantil que se unirá a mi clase- Habló con desdén para tomar al chico del brazo y hacerlo ingresar al aula. Una vez dentro el mencionado se dirigió al primer asiento que observó libre, permaneció el resto de la clase completamente en silencio. 

Dib no notó su presencia hasta después de unos minutos, eventualmente le lanzaba ocasionales miradas esperando que al menos se dignara a decir algo; sin embargo no fue así... Zim permaneció todo el tiempo callado y jugando con sus dedos para distraerse, algunas veces ordenando y reorganizando sus útiles en su pupitre.

La campana del almuerzo sonó, y como era de esperarse Zim cubrió nuevamente sus oídos ciertamente molesto por el sonido tan repentino. El de gabardina se acercó nuevamente a él para indicarle que la hora del almuerzo había llegado, pues el castaño lucía ciertamente confundido al ver a los demás marcharse del salón.

—¡Hola de nuevo!- Saludó Dib amablemente -Es hora del almuerzo, ¿quieres venir? Algunos de nosotros iremos a la cafetería.

El ojiazul permaneció en silencio,"¿cafetería?" pensaba"¿servirán café a algo así?, papá y mamá dicen que soy muy joven para tomar café aún".

Al final, puesto que era claro que Dib esperaba una respuesta, aceptó con una sonrisa; después de todo sabía que estaba seguro tratándose del chico que lo había defendido y ayudado a tranquilizarse unas horas antes. Ambos fueron rumbo a la cafetería, una vez llegaron una mueca de aparente asco no tardó en formarse en el rostro del castaño; el lugar era casi tan asqueroso y mal oliente como el resto de la eskuela.

El azabache guió a Zim hacia una mesa donde ya se encontraba Gaz, quien pareció no notar su presencia; pues seguía concentrada de lleno en su videojuego. Por otro lado, Gir también había salido al almuerzo y al divisar a su hermano fue rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraba.

—¡Hola!- Saludó el pequeño al notar la presencia del pelinegro y su hermana -¿Son amigos de mi hermanito?

—¿Tienes un hermano?- Preguntó Dib al castaño, el cual (como era de esperarse) no contestó.

—¡Claro!, ¡mi nombre es Gir!, mi hermano no habla mucho- Mencionó el menor al notar que Dib esperaba una respuesta.

—Eso puedo verlo- Comentó el azabache -¿Como se llama?

—¡Su nombre es Zim!- Contestó Gir con entusiasmo, pues nunca había visto a su hermano junto a alguien más que no fuesen él o sus padres.

—¡Es un gusto conocerte!- Mencionó el azabache en un tono amable -Mi nombre es Dib 

—...Dib- Mencionó repentinamente el castaño, dejando estupefacto a Gir; pues jamás lo había escuchado decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué dijiste hermanito?- Preguntó el menor un tanto incrédulo, incluso llegó a pensar que había escuchado mal.

—Dib- Repitió acompañado de una ligera risa, mientras señalaba al de gabardina indicando que se refería a él.

—¡Si!- Exclamó el niño de goggles, para saltar a abrazar a su hermano —¡Sabía que lo harías!, ¡Papá y mamá estarán muy felices!-

El azabache sólo pudo observar aquella tierna escena, sin duda algo realmente conmovedor.


	3. Tan sólo una palabra

El almuerzo terminó, Gir se despidió y volvió a clases al igual que los demás. Mientras que Dib no podía dejar de sentirse especial en cierto modo, pues aparentemente había sido la primera palabra que Zim ha dicho en toda su vida; y eso claramente lo hizo sentirse increíble al respecto.

Una vez en clase, el de gabardina continuó lanzando pequeñas miradas al castaño acompañadas de ocasionales sonrisas; cosa que después de un rato Zim decidió imitar, pues le pareció que eso era lo que los amigos hacían.

Eventualmente la eskuela llegó a su fin, el ojiazul salió al pasillo en busca de su hermano menor... Grave error, como era de esperarse siendo hora de salida, había una gran aglomeración de alumnos en cada pasillo; algunos desesperados por salir lo más rápido posible mientras que otros simplemente estorbaban a propósito en medio del camino.

Los constantes roces, golpes y algunos malos olores no fueron algo de mucho agrado para el castaño; a menudo soltaba quejidos u ocasionales gritos para que lo dejasen pasar y librarse de ese aparente "infierno". Dib, quien de igual forma se dirigía a buscar a su hermana, notó la obvia incomodidad en el rostro del más bajo.

—¿Qué sucede Zim?- Preguntó acercándose a él -¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico respondió a ello con un quejido, indicando que obviamente no lo estaba; el azabache no comentó nada más, pues dedujo lo que el contrario quiso decir con eso, y se quedó junto a él esperando a que el desastre con los empujones terminara.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, por fin el pasillo estaba relativamente libre para que ambos pudieran pasar; Dib le indicó al contrario que todo había terminado y que ya podía continuar con su camino, sin embargo el castaño aún parecía seguir nervioso. "¿Donde mierda está Gir? " pensaba "sabía que no se podía confiar en alguien tan amable como esa mujer ".

—¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó amablemente el pelinegro al notar el nerviosismo en el rostro del ojiazul

Como es de esperarse, Zim no contestó a ello; tenía la vista en el suelo mientras hacía ligeros puños con sus manos para calmar los nervios. Por su lenguaje corporal era claro que se encontraba al borde de una crisis como la que experimentó en la mañana, el de lentes lo notó e intentó calmarlo.

—Sólo respira, ¿recuerdas? Como en la mañana ¿bien?- Explicó intentando tranquilizarlo,"sólo respira" se repitió mentalmente para calmarse.

Una vez logró recobrar la calma, ambos salieron del edificio buscando a sus respectivos hermanos... Sin éxito alguno. Para Dib eso no era nada nuevo, pues ya era común que Gaz se fuera a casa mucho antes que él; sin embargo sí lo era para Zim, pues es alguien realmente estricto cuando se trata de su rutina y no se tomaba muy bien los cambios.

—Mierda, parece que deberé regresar sólo de nuevo- Mencionó Dib para sus adentros al no ver a Gaz por ningún lado.

Por otro lado, el castaño estaba comenzando a alterarse de nuevo"¿donde demonios está? " pensaba "¡él sabe que tenemos un maldito sistema!". 

—Como sea, ¡nos vemos mañan..- El azabache estaba por irse cuando notó la situación en la que Zim se encontraba -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó.

Los ojos azules del contrario comenzaron a cristalizarse en lágrimas, lágrimas en su mayoría de miedo y notable frustración al no encontrar a su hermano. Podría decirse que Zim se preocupaba por cualquier cosa, sin importar cual pequeña o insignificante fuera; algo exagerado a ojos de las demás personas. 

Dib lo notó y decidió hacer algo antes de que el castaño se alterara de más, lo envolvió en un cálido y ciertamente tranquilizador abrazo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" se preguntaba "sea lo que sea... Se siente muy bien", era extraño que el ojiazul no se opusiera al abrazo; pues no era alguien que tolerara muy bien el contacto físico repentino.

Mientras que el de gabardina abrazaba con delicadeza al más bajo en un intento de evitar que rompiese en llanto, el castaño permaneció inmóvil sin corresponder a ello en ningún momento. Sólo se encontraba parado, estático mientras respiraba hondo recobrando la calma. Después de unos minutos con una cuanta tensión de por medio, Zim logró tranquilizarse; empujó ligeramente al azabache indicando que ya se encontraba bien.


	4. Un Nuevo Amigo

—Oh, ¿estás mejor?- Preguntó el de gabardina al notar el pequeño empujón por parte del castaño, el mencionado sólo asintió ligeramente.

Puesto que era obvio que Dib no planeaba dejar al más bajo ahí, ya que era claro que lucía realmente preocupado, el azabache pensó en una forma para que pudiese llevar al de vestimenta rosa de vuelta a su hogar.

—Entonces... ¿Sabes como volver a tu casa?- Preguntó con un tono dulce en su voz, Zim respondió a ello con una mueca de cierto nerviosismo; pues recién se había mudado hace una semana y no conocía la ciudad del todo bien. Era claro que tener que regresar a casa por su cuenta, y peor aún; sin tener ni idea de a dónde ir, lo aterraba.

Negó desesperadamente con su cabeza; por otro lado al pelinegro se le acababan las opciones, y que el castaño no hablara le dificultaba mucho más el poder ayudarlo. Al final optó por llevarlo a su casa, pues era mejor idea que dejarlo ahí aterrado y ciertamente alterado.

—Tengo una idea- Habló Dib mirando al contrario a los ojos —¿Qué tal si te llevo a mi casa?-

El ojiazul ladeó su cabeza con confusión,"¿debería ir con él?" pensaba"papá y mamá dicen que no debo confiar en desconocidos".

Después de un pequeño debate mental sobre si aceptar el ofrecimiento del chico o no, Zim asintió; después de todo sabía que podía confiar en alguien tan amable como lo fue Dib con él en todo el día.

Ante la respuesta afirmativa del castaño, ambos fueron camino al hogar del azabache; durante el trayecto el de vestimenta rosa mantuvo la vista en el suelo, ocasionalmente mirando de reojo a su acompañante u observando las casas a su alrededor. Después de recorrer unas cuantas cuadras, ambos llegaron a su destino.

Al llegar a la casa, Zim no pudo evitar notar que (a diferencia de las demás casas de la cuadra) la de Dib contaba con una valla aparentemente eléctrica, pues no contaba con la madera tradicional como la mayoría de cercas o vallas; esta eran más bien rayos eléctricos conducidos por postes previamente clavados en el césped.

—¿Te gusta?- Preguntó el de gabardina al notar la obvia fascinación del ojiazul —Mi padre es científico, puso esa valla hace años- Contó, posteriormente se dispuso a abrir la puerta; dejando escuchar unos cuantos gritos de una aparente discusión proveniente del interior de la casa.

Al ingresar, podía apreciarse al pequeño de goggles azules y a la hermana gótica del azabache corriendo por toda la casa mientras peleaban por una consola de videojuegos.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- Exclamó Gaz, ciertamente molesta por la tardanza de su hermano mayor.

Era claro que Dib no planeaba contarle a su hermana sobre la situación de hace un rato, por lo que tuvo que inventarse una excusa que sonara creíble.

—La señorita Bitters nos dejó más tiempo en el aula... Ya sabes como es- Habló el de gabardina, para posteriormente entrar. Detrás del mencionado podía verse al castaño asomándose con curiosidad, pues le pareció haber escuchado la voz de Gir.

—¡Hermanito!- Exclamó el menor al notar la presencia del ojiazul —Perdón por no haberte avisado antes, Gaz me invitó a su casa- Contó el niño

—No es verdad- Replicó la pelimorada en un tono molesto —Este idiota se me acercó y no dejó de seguirme hasta que llegamos- Mencionó la chica gótica quitándole la consola de las manos al menor.

Zim por su parte se limitó a tomar asiento en el sofá al lado de su hermano, acción que posteriormente Dib imitó y se sentó junto a él. Eventualmente el de lentes le sonrió amistosamente esperando que el de vestimenta rosa se sintiera cómodo... Irónicamente terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

Por más que confiase en su aparente nuevo amigo, el ojiazul no podía dejar de sentirse ciertamente incómodo al estar en un lugar que desconocía por completo; además (agregando que aún estaba un tanto preocupado por sobre como volvería a casa) un aparente miedo había comenzado a manifestarse en su interior.

Si bien no estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para que su lenguaje corporal lo hiciese notar, el sentimiento en sí ya era realmente abrumador para su cabeza. Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, ocasionalmente mordiendo sus manos o rascándose el brazo suavemente mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

Gir notó el comportamiento del mayor y decidió actuar, tomó una de su manos suavemente y posteriormente comenzó a hablarle para que se mantuviera tranquilo.

—Tranquilo hermanito- Habló el niño de goggles intentando mantener al castaño tranquilo —Papá y mamá vendrán por nosotros en cualquier momento- Mencionó en un intento por reconfortarlo y evitar que se hiciese daño a causa de los nervios.


	5. Una Tarde Increíble [P.t 1]

El de gabardina tardó un poco más en notar los aparentes nervios e incomodidad por parte del castaño, al notar la acción que el menor hizo para intentar tranquilizarlo decidió incorporarse de igual forma.

—¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Dib al notar como Gir tomaba la mano del ojiazul e intentaba mantenerlo calmado.

—Oh, no es nada- Contestó el niño de goggles —Sólo está un poquito nervioso, hermanito recuerda lo que mamá dice que hagas cuando te sientas así- Mencionó el menor, inmediatamente el de vestimenta rosada comenzó a rebuscar entre su mochila.

El azabache observaba con curiosidad, pues creyó que Zim sacaría una pelota anti-estrés o algo parecido que lo ayudase a disminuir los nervios. Sin embargo no estaba ni cerca de ello; el castaño sacó de su mochila un par de audífonos que posteriormente conectó a su teléfono celular y comenzó a reproducir algo de música.

Zim dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, pues de no ser porque su hermano le recordó sobre ello bien hubiera sido finalmente vencido por los nervios y la ansiedad. Por otro lado, Dib se encontraba un poco curioso ante lo ocurrido.

—¿Él siempre hace eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad al menor.

—¡Claro!- Contestó Gir con entusiasmo —Mamá y papá dicen que esas cosas son mágicas, cuando Zim los usa a veces se pone de muy buen humor- Contó el niño, Dib continuó observando el estado de plena tranquilidad en la que el castaño se encontraba, eventualmente no pudo evitar sonreír. Debía admitir que le parecía algo adorable verlo así.

—¿Qué clase de música escucha?- Cuestionó nuevamente el azabache

—No lo sé, nunca me deja escuchar... Creo que debe ser algo realmente agradable- Comentó el menor en un tono de inocencia.

Dib no estaba seguro si el ojiazul haría una excepción con él, pero de igual modo decidió intentarlo. Dio unos suaves toques en su hombro llamando la atención del contrario, este eventualmente lo miró con una sonrisa; al parecer lo que Gir había dicho era verdad, Zim parecía estar de buen humor.

—¡Hola Zim!- Habló con un tono dulce —¿Crees que puedas dejarme escuchar música contigo?- Preguntó amablemente. 

El de vestimenta rosa dudó un poco sobre si dejar al de gabardina escuchar junto a él, pues temía que se burlase o que no le agradara la clase de música que escuchaba. Al final decidió dejar que lo hiciera, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

Dib tomó uno de los audífonos con delicadeza y se lo colocó en su oído, quedando estupefacto al escuchar. Podría decirse que el chico reconoció la canción prácticamente al instante gracias a la melodía de esta, y debía admitir que era increíble que alguien más escuchase a uno de sus artistas favoritos.

—... ¿Eres fanático de Coldplay?- Preguntó un tanto sorprendido, a lo que Zim respondió asintiendo con su cabeza —¡Esos tipos son geniales!, ¿sabes?; a mi también me encanta su música- Comentó Dib con entusiasmo

Ante el comentario por parte del azabache, el ojiazul no pudo evitar emocionarse"¡increíble!" pensaba;"Dib si que tiene buenos gustos". Ambos pasaron las siguientes horas escuchando música juntos, ocasionalmente el de gabardina coreaba algunas de las canciones; sacándole unas cuantas risas al castaño.

Eventualmente el miedo y preocupación de Zim se desvaneció por completo, pues debía admitir que se lo estaba pasando realmente bien al lado del azabache. Después de unas horas la tarde estaba por llegar a su fin, dando paso a un ciertamente llamativo atardecer.

[…]

El profesor Membrana se encontraba listo para volver a casa después de un día de arduo trabajo en su laboratorio, cuando notó que uno de sus empleados lucía realmente preocupado.

—¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el científico acercándose al hombre

—N-No es nada señor- Mencionó aquel afligido hombre —E-Es sólo que mi esposa viene para acá... Mis hijos no aparecen por ningún lado- Habló, a simple vista se notaba realmente asustado. Pues temía que algo malo les hubiese pasado.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré en lo que necesites- Propuso el científico —¿Donde los vieron por última vez?- Preguntó

—E-Esta mañana, mi esposa y yo los llevamos a la eskuela- Mencionó el contrario -Se suponía que pasaríamos por ellos cuando terminarán las clases, pero cuando llegamos no estaban ahí- El profesor notó el miedo y aflicción en el rostro del hombre, él también era padre; por lo que entendía perfectamente lo que se sentía perder a sus hijos.

—Tranquilo, veré que puedo hacer... ¿Te parece si tú y tu esposa vienen a mi casa?, necesitan mantener la calma y relajarse un poco- Propuso nuevamente el superior

—De verdad no tiene que hacerlo señor, no creo que...-

—¡Tonterías!, yo también soy padre; insisto en que me dejes ayudarte- Interrumpió 

—M-Muy bien, lo haremos- Aceptó el hombre, posteriormente ambos esperaron la llegada de la mujer para ir camino a la casa del profesor.

Después de unos minutos, los tres emprendieron camino en el auto del científico. Una vez llegaron a su destino, el profesor abrió la puerta dispuesto a dejar entrar a sus invitados; encontrándose con una sorpresa dentro del lugar.

—¡Mamá, papá!- Exclamó Gir al verlos entrar, posteriormente corrió a ambos para darles un abrazo. Ambos adultos estaban ciertamente confundidos ¿estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo?, ¿por qué nadie dijo nada?; preguntas como esas comenzaron a formulaste en sus cabezas.

Cuando sus padres pasaron a la sala no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Zim estaba junto a un chico escuchando con atención lo que este decía; ocasionalmente riéndose y escuchando música juntos. El castaño no se había percatado de la presencia de sus padres, al menos hasta que Dib lo mencionó.

—Oh, ¡mira Zim!- Mencionó el de lentes —Tus padres están aquí- El de vestimenta rosa volteó y sacudió su mano en un ademán de saludo, no quizo ir con ellos; pues seguía concentrado en lo que Dib le contaba.


	6. Una Tarde Increíble [P.t 2]

El científico ingresó igualmente al lugar, quedando prácticamente igual de sorprendido que los padres del castaño; pues se encontró con Dib teniendo una animada y ciertamente entretenida charla con el de vestimenta rosada.

—¿Cuál es tu álbum favorito?- Preguntó el de lentes amablemente al contrario, ambos continuaban su plática tranquilamente sin que el azabache se hubiera percatado de la presencia del mayor.

El ojiazul buscó entre su biblioteca de música, posteriormente comenzó a reproducir el álbum que consideraba su favorito. Sus padres estaban impresionados ante lo ocurrido, pues (tomando en cuenta que Zim no habla mucho) era rara la ocasión donde les diese algo a entender; claro, sin necesidad de alguna "rabieta" en el proceso.

-¿X&Y?- Preguntó nuevamente el chico para confirmar que era el álbum correcto, el castaño asintió con entusiasmo —¡Increible!, y ¿cuál es tú...-

El profesor tosió intentando llamar la atención de su hijo, consiguiendo que ambos amigos volteasen.

—¿Quién es este jovencito?- Preguntó el mayor dirigiéndose al ojiazul, causando que el mencionado se pusiera un poco nervioso; pues no conocía al hombre de bata blanca que ahora le hablaba. Dib lo notó y posteriormente le explicó a Zim que se trataba de su padre.

—Su nombre es Zim, es un poco tímido- Comentó el de gabardina, ganando una mirada de curiosidad por parte del científico.

—De acuerdo- Se escuchó hablar al padre del castaño -Será mejor que volvamos a casa, ya está oscureciendo- Mencionó haciendo que Zim se entristeciera, pues realmente se lo estaba pasando increíble junto a su nuevo amigo; claramente no quería que terminara.

—¿Por que no se quedan para la cena?- Propuso el científico —Parece que Dib y su hijo se lo están pasando muy bien- Una gran sonrisa de cierta emoción se formó en el rostro del castaño.

—¡Si!- Se escuchó a Gir exclamar con entusiasmo -Por favor papá, ¿podemos quedarnos un rato más?- Suplicó el pequeño de goggles, ambos adultos se miraron con cierta incertidumbre; al final decidieron aceptar la invitación. Después de todo, su hijo mayor parecía realmente contento al lado del azabache.

[...] 

—Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- Preguntó Dib, pues la cena ya había llegado a su fin y ahora ambos continuaban con su conversación respecto a su artista favorito en la sala. Mientras sus padres observaban la adorable escena.

Zim volvió a rebuscar entre su biblioteca de música buscando su canción favorita, posteriormente la reproducio dándole uno de los audífonos al contrario.

-¿Hurts Like Heaven?- Preguntó el azabache de nueva cuenta para confirmar —¡Genial!, también es de mis favoritas- Comentó entusiasta, la plática fue interrumpida por el padre de Zim indicando que ya debían volver a casa.

—Aww, ¿tan pronto?- Preguntó Gir un tanto desanimado, posteriormente ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la puerta junto a sus padres; siendo detenidos por el profesor.

—No te sientas mal, jovencito- Mencionó al notar cierto desánimo en el castaño —Puedes venir cuando gustes, ustedes se mudaron a una cuadra de aquí ¿cierto?- Preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a sus padres.

—Claro, ¿escuchaste eso Zim?- Mencionó su padre —Puedes visitar a tu nuevo amigo cuando quieras- Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ojiazul, posteriormente movió su mano en un ademán de despedida; cosa que el de gabardina eventualmente imitó.

La familia salió hacia su hogar, era claro que para Zim no había sido un día tan terrible como imaginaba en un principio; había hecho un nuevo y gran amigo con quien pasó una tarde increíble. 

Una vez en casa, el chico subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir; pues ya era demasiado tarde para continuar despierto (o al menos eso dijeron sus padres). Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a dormir, deseando que el día siguiente fuese tan increíble como ese.


	7. Caos

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño fue despertado de nueva cuenta por los rayos del sol que entraban desde su ventana. Estaba por quejarse como de costumbre, cuando recordó que debía asistir a la eskuela; su repentino entusiasmo por asistir no era para menos, pues ahora tenía uno de los mejores amigos que podría desear.

—¡Buenos días hermanito!- Saludó Gir quien se encontraba saliendo igualmente de su habitación, el chico respondió a ello con una sonrisa. Ambos bajaron a la cocina para desayunar, encontrándose con sus padres; quienes ya estaban en ello.

—Buen día Zim- Habló su madre —Al parecer hoy estás de buen humor, seguramente esperas ver otra vez a tu amigo ¿cierto?- Preguntó la mujer mientras servía el desayuno, a lo que el chico respondió con una ligera risa.

Zim se puso sus audífonos y salió de casa junto a su hermano y padres para ir camino a la eskuela. Debía admitir que eso le encantaba, concentrarse de lleno en la música que escuchaba le ayudaba a reducir notablemente los nervios y la ansiedad.

La familia caminó por unas cuantas calles, encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa al doblar una esquina.

—¡Hola Zim!- Saludó el chico de gabardina desde el otro lado de la calle, El castaño respondió con una gran sonrisa y saludando entusiastamente con su mano —¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a la eskuela?- Propuso Dib al par de hermanos, quienes sin dudar aceptaron gustosos. 

El resto del camino estuvo lleno de divertidas pláticas entre ambos chicos, mientras que Gir ocasionalmente observaba fascinado como Gaz jugaba en su consola de videojuegos.

—¿Escuchaste el último álbum de Coldplay?- Preguntó el azabache en medio de la conversación, el ojiazul asintió dejando al contrario escuchar música junto a él; dando a entender que justo lo estaba haciendo.

Entre bromas y ocasionales curiosidades respecto a su artista favorito, los cuatro llegaron a la eskuela. Eventualmente se dispersaron dirigiéndose cada uno a su respectiva aula, el par de amigos se encontraba por entrar a la suya cuando un chico pelirrojo se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Hola!- Mencionó con entusiasmo —Tú debes ser el nuevo, mi nombre es Keef- Saludó extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño en un ademán de saludo, cosa que el mencionado no comprendió del todo bien; pues no respondió como se esperaría.

Zim siguió su camino hacia su pupitre, dejando a Keef un tanto confundido sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó al de gabardina, quien continuaba en la puerta igual de confundido.

—No lo sé, no lo había visto hacer eso- Contestó Dib prácticamente igual de confuso que el pelirrojo. Dentro del lugar, podía verse como el ojiazul comenzaba a sacar sus útiles y cuaderno de su mochila; para acomodarlos de un modo extremadamente preciso en su pupitre.

Durante el resto de la clase, el pelirrojo observaba con curiosidad al de vestimenta rosa sentado casi junto a él;"¿qué le sucede?" pensaba"¿acaso fue algo que dije?".

Eventualmente la hora del almuerzo llegó, el chico con peinado de guadaña no se encontraba en el aula; pues había salido por un encargo de la señorita Bitters. Cosa que puso un poco nervioso a Zim, pues tenía pensado pasar el almuerzo junto a su nuevo amigo.

Keef notó que el castaño aún no salía del lugar, por lo que decidió acercarse e incitarlo a pasar el almuerzo con él.

—¡Hola de nuevo!- Saludó el pelirrojo —¿Te gustaría venir a almorzar conmigo?- Propuso, ganándose una respuesta aún más inesperada por parte del ojiazul; Zim permaneció con la vista en su pupitre, un tanto nervioso por la presencia de Keef.

"¡¿Por que demonios no se larga?!" pensaba "¿qué no se da cuenta de que somos los únicos aquí?" 

Lo único que Zim deseaba en ese momento era que Dib apareciera por la puerta, pues la presencia del pelirrojo (añadiendo que era obvio que no planeaba irse sin una respuesta) comenzaba a incomodarlo.

—Ehh.. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el de camiseta azul al notar que el castaño aún no le respondía —¿Necesitas ayud...- No pudo terminar de hablar, pues (al notar que el contrario parecía nervioso) se dispuso a tocar suavemente su hombro en un intento por tranquilizarlo... Grave error.

El ojiazul reaccionó de una forma no tan esperada, soltó un sonoro quejido al sentir el contacto por parte del pelirrojo. Cosa que lo asustó bastante.

—¡T-Tranquilo!- Mencionó Keef, sin saber que hacer ante la reacción del castaño —¿Necesitas ayuda?, ¿qué mierda te sucede?- El de vestimenta rosada permaneció sentado en su pupitre, soltando ocasionales quejidos mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban en lágrimas y ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza notoriamente alterado.

El escándalo eventualmente llamó la atención de los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo, reuniendo a unos cuantos dentro del lugar observando la escena. Mientras tanto, el azabache se encontraba de regreso al aula en busca de su amigo; estando lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar los quejidos del ojiazul.

Entró al lugar lo más rápido que pudo encontrándose con la escena, Zim gritaba con desesperación mientras que Keef intentaba tranquilizarlo tomándolo de los hombros. Irónicamente, cuanto más intentaba calmarlo más se alteraba el ojiazul.

—¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste?!- Exclamó el de gabardina acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Y-Yo no le hice nada- Contestó Keef ciertamente asustado —S-Sólo quería calmarlo, cuando él...-

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Se escuchó la tenebrosa voz de la señorita Bitters resonar entre los presentes —¡Ustedes tres vendrán conmigo!- Mencionó para llevarlos a quien sabe donde.


	8. Sospechas [P.t 1]

Los tres se encontraban sentados afuera de una oficina, posiblemente se trataba de la del director. Zim continuaba notablemente alterado, Dib intentaba tranquilizarlo abrazándolo suavemente y Keef, bueno... Él se sentía terrible tras lo ocurrido; no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente que todo había sido culpa suya.

—De verdad lo siento- Mencionó el pelirrojo —N-No sabía que él estaba mal, y-yo sólo quería ayudarlo- Se notaba realmente arrepentido, el de gabardina soltó un ligero suspiro y habló.

—...No es tu culpa, Keef- Mencionó —Estoy seguro de que no tenías idea de lo que pasaría, ¿cierto?- Preguntó el azabache, a lo que el pelirrojo contestó asintiendo levemente.

Por otro lado, el castaño temblaba ligeramente entre los brazos del pelinegro; tenía la respiración un poco agitada debido al miedo y ansiedad que habían comenzado a abrumarlo. Pues jamás había estado en una situación como en la que ahora se encontraba, y eso claramente lo aterraba bastante.

—Tranquilo, todo esta bien- Susurró el de gabardina en un intento para tranquilizar al más bajo; eventualmente la señorita Bitters salió del lugar.

—Hemos llamado a sus padres para una reunión- Mencionó la mayor —¡Más vale que vengan, o ya verán!- Exclamó molesta, posteriormente los tres chicos volvieron a su aula para continuar con las clases. Ahora Zim estaba más nervioso que antes,"¿qué mierda hice ahora?" pensaba"el único que hizo algo malo fue el idiota de Keef, ¡no dejó de incomodarme en todo el maldito tiempo!".

Durante el resto de la eskuela, el castaño parecía realmente inseguro respecto a la aparente reunión que tendrían sus padres; "¿y si les dicen algo malo?, no... ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían decirles sobre mí? ¡Apenas y me digno a hablar!". 

[...]

—¿Está segura de eso?- Preguntó el hombre un tanto inseguro

—Miren, no soy ninguna especialista en estos temas- Contestó aquella mujer durante la reunión con los padres del castaño —Lo mejor será confirmarlo totalmente antes de sacar cualquier conclusión, puedo recomendarles a alguien si gustan- Mencionó entregándoles una pequeña tarjeta.

Ambos se miraron con incertidumbre, no estaban seguros de que lo que hacían era correcto para Zim; pero después de todo el bienestar de su hijo era la prioridad. No lo pensaron dos veces y aceptaron la oferta de la mujer, ahora verían como decírselo al de vestimenta rosa.


	9. Sospechas [P.t 2]

La eskuela eventualmente llegó a su fin, Zim y Dib se encontraban camino a recoger a sus respectivos hermanos cuando Keef decidió acercarse a pedirle disculpas al ojiazul; pues aún se sentía medianamente culpable de lo sucedido durante esa mañana.

—¡Hey!- Llamó el pelirrojo —S-Sólo quería disculparme, ya sabes... Por lo de la mañana- Mencionó el de camiseta azul, ganándose una mirada de cierta desconfianza por parte del castaño; el de gabardina notó ello y posteriormente se le ocurrió una manera en la que Zim podría aceptar la disculpa del pelirrojo.

—Zim, Keef te esta pidiendo disculpas- Habló el azabache en un tono amable —¿Entiendes?, eso significa que no lo volverá a hacer; ¿cierto?- Preguntó Dib volviendo la vista hacia el de la camiseta con arcoiris.

—¡Por supuesto!- Habló el pelirrojo con entusiasmo —¿Podrías disculparme Zim?- Suplicó Keef al más bajo, el ojiazul sólo se limitó a pensar un momento"¿debería hacerlo?" se preguntaba"Dib dijo que no lo volvería a hacer, supongo que puedo confiar en él". Después de un pequeño debate mental, Zim aceptó sus disculpas con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar del castaño se llevaba a cabo una disputa mental entre los padres del mencionado; pues tras lo ocurrido en la reunión que tuvieron en la eskuela, no tenían idea de como decirle a su hijo mayor que deberían llevarlo con un psiquiatra.

No era la primera vez que alguien hacia mención de "esa palabra" para calificar el comportamiento de Zim, años atrás durante su educación preescolar; uno de los profesores ya había mencionado dicha palabra al preguntarse el por que al de vestimenta rosada nunca se le veía jugando con los demás niños. Pues generalmente se le encontraba sentado sólo mientras comía su almuerzo.

Después de unos minutos, ambos hermanos llegaron a casa; está de más mencionar que el ojiazul se encontraba nervioso por la reacción de sus padres después de la reunión. Gir subió a su habitación por órdenes de su padre, dejando a Zim junto a ambos adultos; un silencio abrumador e incómodo no tardó en hacer presencia entre ellos.

—Escucha, Zim- Habló finalmente su padre —Hay algo que tenemos que decirte...- Una mueca de claro nerviosismo se formó en el rostro del castaño al escuchar esas palabras,"maldición, ¿qué mierda hice ahora?" se preguntaba mientras poco a poco sus nervios aumentaban.

—Sucede que...- Continuó su madre —Te llevaremos con un psiquiatra, creemos que podrías tener algo malo en tu cabeza- Los nervios de Zim se detuvieron abruptamente, ladeó la cabeza con confusión"¿un psiquiatra?" pensaba"¿por que necesitaría ir con un psiquiatra?".

[...]

—¿Como estuvo la eskuela niños?- Preguntó el científico a través de una pantalla

—Estuvo bien, en cierta forma- Contestó Dib, un tanto desanimado al recordar el "incidente" de esa mañana.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?- Cuestionó nuevamente el profesor

—No exactamente- Mencionó el de lentes —Hubo un pequeño incidente en la mañana, uno de mis compañeros de clase hizo que Zim se alterara bastante- Contó el azabache, no iba a mentir; eso le pareció un poco extraño. En cierto modo entendía lo que, por ejemplo, le sucedió al castaño el día anterior; pues después de todo es completamente normal ponerse nervioso tratándose de su primer día en una eskuela nueva.

Pero ¿ponerse así solamente porque alguien lo toque?, eso si era peculiar... Demasiado peculiar a su parecer, sin dudas era algo que Dib quería investigar más a fondo.

—Papá, ¿puedo subir a mi habitación?- Preguntó el azabache —Necesito investigar algo para... Una tarea- 

—Por supuesto, ¿que clase de tarea?- Preguntó el científico 

—Ehh, de biología- Se excusó rápidamente —Entonces, ¿puedo ir?- Cuestionó

—Adelante, sólo no tardes demasiado; la cena está casi lista- Dib subió rápidamente a su habitación dispuesto a investigar cuanto pudiese. Una vez ahí, encendió su computadora y tecleó las principales características que consideraba "peculiares" en su nuevo amigo.

•Poca tolerancia al contacto físico

•No hablar mucho

•Poca tolerancia a situaciones desconocidas

•Contacto visual nulo

•Intolerancia a los ruidos repentinos

Eventualmente encontró lo que aparentemente sería la respuesta, al entrar en uno de los tantos resultados que la búsqueda arrojó.


	10. Estaré contigo, siempre

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias- Mencionó el hombre para posterioremente colgar la llamada —Dice que podrá recibirnos mañana por la tarde- Habló a su esposa, mientras una creciente inseguridad se manifestaba en su interior.

El castaño se encontraba en su habitación escuchando algo de música mientras dibujaba cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera,"¿por qué mierda quieren llevarme con un psiquiatra?" pensaba"no tengo nada malo... Al menos no que yo sepa". Sería una mentira decir que Zim no se encontraba casi igual de inseguro que sus padres respecto a lo que pudiese pasar estando con el especialista.

—¿Hermanito?- Preguntó el pequeño de goggles entrando a la habitación del chico —¿Puedo pasar?- Cuestionó nuevamente, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su hermano.

—...Papá y mamá están diciendo que te llevarán con un doctor mañana- Habló Gir en un tono de inocencia —¿Estás enfermo?, porque en ese caso yo podría cuidarte- Mencionó el menor abrazando al contrario, cosa que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad.

Eventualmente la tarde llegó a su fin, dando paso a una tranquila noche; el ojiazul se encontraba recostado en su cama manteniendo la vista en el techo de esta. Era obvio que no podía dormir, las constantes inseguridades y el miedo que sentía al saber que sus padres deberían llevarlo con una especie de "doctor" no le permitían conciliar el sueño. 

A duras penas consiguió volver a dormir, sin embargo aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre continuó atormentándolo hasta la mañana. Llegado el siguiente día Zim durmió plácidamente por unas horas más, pues era fin de semana y no debía preocuparse por la eskuela.

—¡Hermanito!- Irónicamente su tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo, pues después de unos minutos, Gir había entrado a su habitación dispuesto a despertarlo —¡Mira!, papá y mamá tienen algo para ti- Habló el menor mientras sacudía ligeramente al chico entre las sabanas de aquella cama. Eventualmente el castaño soltó un bufido fastidiado y se levantó un tanto molesto.

—¡Vamos, te encantará!- Mencionó el pequeño de goggles con entusiasmo, posteriormente comenzó a jalar al contrario del brazo y a llevarlo abajo; el ojiazul se encontraba un tanto adormilado y vistiendo aún su pijama azul adornada con un diseño de pequeñas naves espaciales.

Soltó un bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras en compañía de su hermano, estando a la mitad de estas pudo divisar lo que parecía ser su "sorpresa" en el comedor. 

—¡Buenos días Zim!- Saludo el azabache sentado en el comedor,"¿es enserio?" pensaba el ojiazul "¿hicieron que Gir me despertara y me trajera aquí?, ¡cuando perfectamente pude hacerlo por mi maldita cuenta en un rato más!".

A decir verdad, el castaño se encontraba ciertamente feliz con la presencia del de gabardina; pero sinceramente hubiera preferido que no lo despertaran a esa hora de la mañana. Pues ni siquiera le dio tiempo para vestirse.

Se estiró ligeramente y tomó asiento junto al azabache, eventualmente este notó la apariencia del más bajo; cosa que le causó algo de gracia.

—Vaya, tu cabeza parece un nido de ratones- Comentó a modo de broma, haciendo referencia al cabello un tanto desordenado del de pijama; el contrario sólo hizo una mueca de confusión"¿qué demonios harían un montón de ratones en mi cabeza?" se preguntaba. Dib notó la confusión en el castaño y decidió explicarle a lo que se refería.

_Oh, me refiero a tu cabello- Explicó el de lentes —Está tan desordenado que justo parece un nido de ratones- Mencionó dejando escapar una ligera risa, cosa que Zim eventualmente imitó. 

[...]

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos subieron a la habitación del castaño; pues Zim estaba realmente entusiasmado por mostrarle a Dib algunas de sus cosas

—Woow, tienes bastantes pósters- Mencionó el de gabardina -¡Increible!, ¡tienes el póster del tour Everyday Life!- Habló entusiasmado al notar el póster que resaltaba entre los demás, siendo este una imagen promocional del último álbum de su artista favorito.

El par de amigos pasaron las próximas horas hablando de múltiples temas, algunas veces sobre distintas series animadas que a ambos les gustaban y otras retomando la plática de antes respecto a su artista favorito. A Dib no le molestó en ningún momento ser el único de los dos que hablara, pues sabía que el ojiazul lo escuchaba atentamente y (aunque no lo demostrara) le interesaba todo lo que le contaba.

Eventualmente llegó la hora en la que los padres de Zim deberían llevarlo con el mentado psiquiatra, su madre subió a la habitación del mencionado para indicar que debía vestirse ya; pues casi era hora de irse.

El chico con peinado de guadaña salió del lugar, dándole privacidad al castaño para que se vistiera.

—Estaré aquí afuera, ¿de acuerdo?- Indicó Dib, a lo que el ojiazul respondió asintiendo levemente; no iba a mentir, aún se encontraba un poco nervioso sobre lo que podría pasar estando allá.

"¿Qué pasará si resulto tener algo malo?", se preguntaba "¿estaré bien?" Eventualmente su vista se fijó en aquel póster promocional que atesoraba en su pared, lo miró por unos segundos cuando una canción que Zim consideraba su favorita automáticamente comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.

Eventualmente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar esa parte de la letra, terminó de vestirse y salió de su habitación con los nervios un poco más calmados mientras reproducía dicha canción en su teléfono celular.


	11. Alguien en quien confiar

—¿A donde van?- Preguntó el pelinegro al notar que el ojiazul se retiraba de la casa junto a sus padres.

—Tenemos una salida importante- Contestó el hombre —¿Crees que puedas cuidar a Gir en tu casa mientras volvemos?- Preguntó, pues no podrían llevar al menor con ellos debido a su constante "hiperactividad"; además no querían que Zim se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba teniendo al pequeño de goggles junto a él.

—¡Por supuesto!- Aceptó Dib con entusiasmo -¿Escuchaste eso Gir?, pasarás unas horas conmigo- Mencionó haciendo que el menor se emocionara.

—¡Yupi!, ¡nos vemos más tarde!- Se despidió Gir con cierto entusiasmo para posterioremente salir camino a la casa del de gabardina. Eventualmente los adultos salieron igualmente en compañía del castaño.

Caminaron por unas cuantas calles, Zim permaneció con la vista en el suelo durante todo el trayecto; los distintos sonidos, olores y ocasionales destellos del sol en algún espejo o ventana cercanos comenzaban a molestarlo en cierta forma. Se puso sus audífonos y reproducio algo de música para mantenerse tranquilo e ignorar todo el desastre a su alrededor.

Mantenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ocasionalmente jugando con alguna pelusa o bola de papel que se encontraban dentro de estos para distraerse un poco; su respiración permanecía relativamente tranquila evitando que los nervios lo consumieran. Después de un largo rato de caminata, llegaron a lo que aparentaba ser su destino.

Un edificio no lo suficientemente grande como para ser llamado "rascacielos", pero de igual forma un tanto grande. Su estructura se asemejaba a la de algún complejo de apartamentos común y corriente, en la fachada de este podían verse pequeños balcones; algunos con pequeñas masetas de plantas o incluso con algún jardín urbano improvisado.

El castaño y sus padres se acercaron a un directorio que se encontraba junto a la puerta principal del lugar, en este se mostraban los distintos departamentos con los que el edificio contaba asi como las personas que vivían en estos. El hombre revisó la tarjeta y posteriormente buscó entre el directorio el apartamento al que deberían ir.

Los tres ingresaron al edificio y comenzaron a subir las escaleras camino al apartamento; Zim permanecía con la vista en el suelo intentando convencerse a si mismo de que todo estaría bien. Finalmente habían llegado, el departamento número 6-B; la madre del ojiazul tocó la puerta esperando que la persona a quien buscaban estuviese en casa.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta fue atendida por un hombre ligeramente obeso usando una camiseta abotonada en un ligero tono rosado; así como una pequeña barba de candado y un par de anteojos.

—¡Buen día!- Saludó aquel hombre en un tono amable —Deben ser los señores Irk, ¿cierto?- Preguntó.

—Por supuesto- Contestó el padre del castaño —Es un gusto conocerlo, señor...-

—Roger- Interrumpió presentándose —Roger Smith, y tú debes ser Zim ¿o me equivoco?- Preguntó dirigiéndose al de vestimenta rosa, ocasionando que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba "¿cómo mierda es que sabe mi nombre?" se preguntaba.

—Es un poco tímido a veces- Mencionó su madre, el hombre de anteojos solamente sonrió amistosamente y posteriormente los dejó pasar.

El interior del apartamento no era nada del otro mundo, tenía una sala con una mesa de centro sobre una alfombra frente a una pantalla de televisión; al fondo se encontraba la cocina y había varias puertas que daban a distintos cuartos. Una de ellas llevaba a un estudio que aparentaba ser el "consultorio" de aquel hombre, pues fue justamente ahí a donde condujo al castaño y sus padres.

—Y bien, ¿por qué están aquí hoy?- Preguntó Roger mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio del estudio, Zim y sus padres eventualmente tomaron asiento frente al mismo.

—... Es algo complicado...- Hablaba el padre del ojiazul, Zim parecía no prestar atención a lo que sus padres y aquel hombre decían; pues estaba concentrado de lleno en la música que escuchaba. Además de estar ya lo suficientemente nervioso y con múltiples dudas en su cabeza.

"¿Por que teníamos que venir?" se preguntaba"este tipo es extraño". El castaño jugaba con sus dedos para mantener la calma mientras que (al igual que antes) mantenía la vista en el suelo.

—Ya veo- Se escuchó a Roger mencionar —¿Por qué no me dejan a solas con Zim un momento?, asi podré hablar con él un poco y conocerlo mejor- Propuso, ambos adultos se miraron mutuamente con inseguridad, al final decidieron aceptar y dejar a ambos sólos.

Zim tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que sus padres se habían ido, para cuando lo hizo el mencionado había comenzado a ponerse mucho más nervioso que antes. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse lentamente al tiempo que una mueca de obvio nerviosismo se hacía presente en su rostro.

—De acuerdo Zim, ¿te parece si me cuentas algo sobre ti?- Preguntó el hombre amablemente, el castaño no contestó a ello; pues continuaba un tanto alterado al no ver a sus padres por ningún lado.


	12. Verdades

La respiración del chico se agitaba cada vez más conforme el hombre frente a él le hacía más preguntas, eventualmente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

—Oh, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el hombre amablemente al notar las lágrimas brotar de los ojos del chico, este sólo soltó un ligero quejido mientras sus labios temblaban a causa del miedo exageradamente intenso que sentía.

En vista de que obviamente no podrían continuar si Zim se encontraba mal, Roger decidió dejar la plática para otro día e inmediatamente llamó a los padres del mencionado para tranquilizarlo. Después de un rato, el hombre de barba citó solamente a los padres mientras Zim se encontraba afuera recargado a una pared e intentando conservar la calma.

—¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó el padre del ojiazul, un tanto preocupado por la respuesta que pudiese obtener.

—Pues, verán... No exactamente- Contestó Roger mientras acomodaba unos papeles en el escritorio —Pero no tienen de que preocuparse, no es nada tan grave como creen- Mencionó intentando reconfortar a ambos adultos.

La pareja se miró mutuamente con algo de miedo, en cierto modo ambos ya sabían lo que aquel hombre estaba por decir; pues no era la primera vez que llevaban al castaño con un especialista. Cuando Zim tenía solamente tres años lo habían llevado con uno por recomendación de uno de sus profesores del jardín de niños, pues el ojiazul recibió constantes llamadas de atención debido a su "mal comportamiento".

Podría decirse que la situación se repitió hace unos minutos, el pequeño fue dejado junto al especialista por un rato para conocerse mejor... Y luego ocurrió, Zim rompió en llanto mientras se pellizcaba ligeramente sus brazos debido a la ansiedad y miedo que experimentaba. Al igual que hace un momento, la plática no pudo ser terminada y los padres ingresaron para recibir el diagnóstico que negarían durante tantos años.

[...]

Autismo 

Esa palabra no dejaba de rondar en la cabeza del pelinegro, Dib se encontraba en su habitación sentado frente a su computadora mientras continuaba con la investigación a la cual le había invertido bastantes horas.

—¡Dib!, ¡baja ahora!- Se escuchó a Gaz gritar desde la planta baja —¡Tu amiguito está aquí!- Extrañamente esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el azabache bajara lo más rápido que pudo al encuentro con el castaño.

El mencionado y sus padres se encontraban entrando al lugar para recoger a Gir, Zim levantó la vista un momento encontrándose con el de gabardina parado en las escaleras; eventualmente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que posteriormente el de lentes imitó moviendo su mano en un ademán de saludo.

—¡Mamá, papá!- Exclamó el pequeño felizmente para darles un abrazo.

—Gracias por cuidarlo- Mencionó la madre de ambos

—N-No hay problema, pueden traerlos cuando gusten- Habló Dib mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al de vestimenta rosada.

La familia salió del lugar camino a su casa, eventualmente el de gabardina volvió a su habitación para continuar con su investigación; siendo detenido por su hermana.

—¿A donde demonios vas?- Preguntó la chica gótica

—No es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas...-

—¿Qué tanto haces allá arriba?, llevas desde ayer metido en tu habitación- Preguntó la pelimorada.

—¡Te dije que no es nada!, ahora dejame pasar- Exclamó un tanto fastidiado, para posterioremente empujar un poco a Gaz y volverse a encerrar en su habitación.

—¡Bien!, ¡pero le diré a papá!- Amenazó desde afuera, a decir verdad a Dib no le molestaba tanto dicha amenaza como lo haría cualquier otro día. Pues ahora sólo tenía algo en mente, poder comprender mejor al ojiazul.

Se propuso poner en práctica todo lo que había investigado, continuó leyendo artículo tras artículo al respecto durante unas horas más. Hasta que eventualmente el sueño lo derrotó y se quedó dormido frente al monitor de la computadora.


	13. Las cosas cambian

Los días siguientes las cosas parecieron cambiar para mal en el hogar del castaño, sus padres cada vez se volvían más "sobre-protectores" de lo que eran antes de esa reunión con el psiquiatra. De un día para otro en lugares como el baño, la cocina e inclusive su propia habitación; habían comenzado a aparecer pequeñas tarjetas con ilustraciones indicando cómo se debían hacer las cosas según la habitación en la que estuviese.

"¿Por que demonios necesitaría que me digan como cepillarme los dientes?" se preguntaba,"¡tengo trece malditos años!" sin dudas el ambiente en el lugar era realmente tenso para Zim.

Aunque claro, siempre suele haber calma después de la tormenta, y para el ojiazul esa calma era Dib. A diferencia de sus padres, el de gabardina no cambió tanto; seguía siendo el tipo amable y divertido que fue desde el principio.

[...]

—¡Vamos Zim!- Se escuchó al de lentes —¡Llegaremos tarde!- Exclamaba con entusiasmo indicando que el almuerzo había terminado, ambos amigos caminaban a paso un tanto rápido por los pasillos de la eskuela. Ocasionalmente rozando ligeramente a los alumnos a su alrededor, cosa que Zim detestaba.

Dib notó la obvia incomodidad en el rostro del castaño, por lo cual decidió tomarlo suavemente de la mano y eventualmente sacarlo de la enorme aglomeración de estudiantes; una vez se aislaron lo suficiente continuaron con su camino. El ojiazul no dejaba de acariciar con suavidad la mano de la cual tomaba en ese momento; "vaya... Sus manos son muy suavecitas" pensaba.

Eventualmente ambos llegaron a su aula, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y después de unos minutos la clase inició. Podría decirse que no había tanta diferencia de distancia entre ambos, pues la única cosa que los "separaba" (por así decirlo) era nada más ni menos que... Keef irónicamente; ocasionalmente el pelirrojo intentaba sacar alguna conversación con el de vestimenta rosada, siendo ignorado en cada una de ellas.

—Pssst, Dib- Llamó el de camiseta azul intentando captar la atención del pelinegro

—¿Qué pasa, Keef?- Preguntó Dib, al notar la insistencia por parte del pelirrojo

—¿Qué le pasa a Zim?- Cuestionó —Intenté hablar con él, pero sólo me está ignorando- Mencionó un tanto cabizbajo, pues (hasta ese momento) casi nadie se había negado a hablar con él y que ahora el ojiazul lo hiciera le parecía algo un tanto raro.

—Oh, no te sientas mal- Habló el de lentes en un intento por animar al de camiseta azul —Él sólo está concentrado, tal vez te haga caso después de clases- Mencionó, Keef decidió hacerle caso y esperar a que las clases llegaran a su fin para poder entablar una conversación con el castaño.

Los minutos pasaban y el pelirrojo no dejaba de lanzar una que otra mirada al chico de ojos azules sentado a su derecha, debía admitir que le parecía un tanto curioso el observar lo concentrado que estaba Zim en su trabajo; sin ser perturbado por nada que ocurriese a su alrededor.

Después de unas agotadoras y tediosas horas, la eskuela eventualmente llegó a su fin; el par de amigos se encontraban prácticamente a punto de salir del aula cuando Keef los detuvo.

—¿Creen que podría acompañarlos?- Preguntó el de camiseta azul

—¡Por supuesto!- Contestó el de gabardina con entusiasmo —¿Tú que opinas Zim?- Preguntó a su acompañante, el castaño soló desvío ligeramente su mirada mientras asentía desinteresado; pues lo único que quería era largarse de ahí.

Los tres continuaron con su camino hacia la salida de aquel edificio, mientras el pelirrojo y el de lentes ocasionalmente hablaban de prácticamente cualquier cosa; Zim permaneció el resto del camino con la vista en el suelo y con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, algunas veces jugando inocentemente con sus dedos.

[...]

—¡Nos vemos mañana Zim!- Se despidió el de gabardina dejando al castaño y su hermano a una cuadra de su hogar.

El contrario se despidió de igual forma con una sonrisa mientras movía ligeramente su mano, los hermanos continuaron el resto del camino mientras Gir le contaba al mayor como había estado su día en la eskuela.

—¡Si!- Se escuchó al menor exclamar de repente con entusiasmo —¡Están aquí!, ¡vamos hermanito!- El pequeño de goggles corrió entusiasta hasta su casa, mientras el ojiazul sólo observaba estupefacto al vehículo frente a él.

Un auto que aparentaba ser un modelo estándar pintado de un color rojo obscuro, en la parte superior podían verse algunas maletas tanto rojas como moradas sobre él. Zim sólo pudo observar mientras unos cuantos nervios comenzaban a invadirlo por dentro

"Oh... Mierda, ahora no por favor" maldijo internamente para entrar a su casa, confirmando todas y cada una de sus sospechas al ver de quienes se trataba.


	14. La pesadilla comienza

Una chica de cabello morado y un aspecto aparentemente gótico se encontraba saludando a sus padres y hermano menor, Zim estaba parado completamente estático en la puerta de la casa "¡¿por qué demonios está pasando esto?!" Se preguntaba, "de todos los idiotas que pudieron venir... ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?".

—¡Vaya!, miren quien llegó- Habló la chica al darse cuenta de la presencia del castaño —¿Como está mi primo favorito?, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Mencionó para posterioremente abrazar fuertemente al contrario, cosa que obviamente lo molestó.

El ojiazul soltó un quejido y la empujó en un intento de separarla de él; sin embargo fue totalmente en vano, pues la chica seguía aferrada al abrazo. Casi parecía que lo hacía a propósito para molestar al de vestimenta rosada.

El chico solamente deseaba subir a su habitación y no salir hasta que la chica se fuera, irónicamente (tratándose de una visita, y peor aún, de sus tíos) sus padres le pidieron que pasara algo de tiempo junto a Tak por "los viejos tiempos". Aunque era realmente obvio que al castaño no le agradaba para nada esa idea.

Estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras los padres del ojiazul se encontraban hablando con los tíos de este, la chica hablaba y hablaba sobre cosas que aparentemente habían pasado hace años; algunas veces golpeando al contrario a modo de "juego" (aunque era más que obvio que sólo quería molestarlo).

Después de unos minutos con una horrible tensión de por medio entre ambos parientes, Zim subió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación mientras sentía que los nervios lo derrotaban. Ignorando completamente la presencia de otros dos hombres en el lugar.

—¡Hermanito!- Exclamó Gir para ir tras él, mientras sus padres se miraban con cierta preocupación por la actitud del mayor.

—...¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó el hombre de chaqueta roja, su padre respiró hondo e intentó contarles al respecto. Pues ellos no estaban enterados sobre el reciente diagnóstico del ojiazul.

—Bien, e-es sólo que...- 

—Zim tiene autismo- Habló la mujer en un tono tranquilo al notar el obvio nerviosismo en su esposo.

Por conveniente o irónico que pueda sonar, Tak pareció un tanto interesada al escuchar las palabras "autismo" y "Zim" en la misma oración. Una sonrisa de diversión se formó en su rostro, al parecer tenía algo en mente.

Mientras tanto, el mencionado se encontraba en su habitación; estaba recargado junto a su cama mientras se abrazaba las piernas con ambos brazos. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada debido a los nervios, mantenía la vista el el suelo intentando calmarse.

—¿Hermanito?, ¿puedo entrar?- Preguntó el menor desde el marco de la puerta, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del ojiazul.

Gir se acercó junto al chico y se sentó a su lado.

—Sé que no te gusta cuando Tak se porta así contigo- Mencionó —¡Deberíamos decirles a mamá y papá que le pongan un alto!- Habló el menor en un tono decidido.

El castaño observó a su hermano de una forma un tanto incrédula,"¿como espera que lo hagamos?" pensaba"ella no se detendrá así como así".


	15. Una mirada al pasado

[Flashback]

Un pequeño Zim de tres años se encontraba jugando tranquilamente con un par de dinosaurios de juguete, cuando una Tak que aparentaba tener apenas seis años se le acercó de un modo prácticamente amenazante (o al menos así era como lo percibió el ojiazul).

—¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó repentinamente, asustando un poco al pequeño niño frente a ella.

El castaño no contestó, pues sólo quería que la pelimorada se fuera y lo dejara jugar en paz; no quería sentirse incómodo y ocasionalmente inseguro estando junto a ella. Pues, a pesar de ser su prima y de que se suponía debían llevarse "bien", Zim no confiaba del todo en la niña que ahora le hablaba.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño alien?, ¿no vas a decir nada?- Preguntó la niña en un tono burlón dándole unas ligeras patadas al contrario,"¿por qué me llama así?" pensaba el ojiazul al recordar el apodo por el cual lo llamó"es extraño". 

Puesto que Zim no planeaba contestar, Tak decidió arrebatarle uno de sus juguetes y prácticamente "obligarlo" a hablar para que lo devolviera. Comenzó a correr con el dinosaurio de plástico entre manos mientras era perseguida por el pequeño, quien ocasionalmente soltaba gritos o quejidos esperando que le devolviese el juguete.

[...]

Zim se encontraba en la habitación de la que en ese entonces era su casa, estaba dibujando algunos garabatos sin sentido en un cuaderno que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Ahora con siete años, todo parecía estar relativamente tranquilo para él... Claro que la paz no duró mucho tiempo.

—¡Hey!, ahí está el pequeño alien de la familia- Se escuchó hablar a una chica mientras entraba a la habitación del castaño, Tak (quien ahora tenía diez años) se encontraba en una de sus acostumbradas visitas a "su primo favorito".

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" pensaba el ojiazul, pues ya estaba más que harto de ese "apodo" por el que la pelimorada lo llamaba. 

—Escuché que ahora tienes un hermanito- Mencionó haciendo referencia al pequeño de apenas un año que se encontraba en la sala —¿Sabes?,sería realmente un milagro que no fuera un fenómeno igual que tú- Habló la pelimorada para eventualmente soltar una carcajada. Pues , al menos para ella, eso había sido una especie de "broma"... Pero sin duda una realmente cruel.

La página donde el castaño se encontraba dibujando comenzó a empaparse con unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales brotaban poco a poco de sus ojos, respiraba profundamente en un intento por aguantar el llanto; pues lo que menos quería era romper a llorar en frente de ella y que fuese tachado de "cobarde" o "bebé".

[...]

Por fin había llegado el día que el castaño esperaba con ansias, su cumpleaños número trece. Y que mejor regalo pudo pedir para una ocasión tan importante; pues afortunadamente él y su familia se mudarían a otra ciudad.

¿Qué tiene eso de emocionante? Se preguntarán, pues bien... Básicamente ahora Zim era totalmente "libre" de los ocasionales malos tratos por parte de su prima Tak, ahora podría relajarse y pasar el tiempo sin ser llamado "alien" o sufrir de crueles bromas por parte de la pelimorada.

La felicidad lo rebosaba, se encontraba recostado en su cama manteniendo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al imaginar lo increíble que sería su vida ahora sin Tak para molestarlo. Su momento de paz fue interrumpido por el llamado de su padre indicando que ya debían irse.

El castaño bajó las escaleras con entusiasmo, cuando su sonrisa fue borrada repentinamente al notar la presencia de la chica junto a sus tíos en la puerta. Aparentemente estaban por despedirse.

—¡Zim!- Habló Tak con entusiasmo al divisar al ojiazul —Espero que te lo pases increíble en tu nuevo hogar- Mencionó para abrazar al contrario fuertemente, el de vestimenta rosa estaba por empujarla y separarse cuando escuchó a la chica susurrarle algo al oído.

—No te preocupes pequeño alien... Prometo visitarte cada vez que pueda- Susurró la pelimorada estando lo suficientemente cerca de la oreja del castaño, dejando al mencionado prácticamente helado del miedo.

El terror que Zim sintió en ese momento era indescriptible, su sangre se heló por completo al tiempo que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus labios.

Eventualmente tuvo que subir al auto junto a sus padres y hermano menor para dejar su antigua casa y emprender camino hacia la ciudad, mientras el vehículo se alejaba pudo ver en el retrovisor como la chica gótica se despedía con una sonrisa que daba más inquietud (al menos para él) que alguna otra cosa.

[Fin del Flashback]


	16. Inesperado

"Así que... Autismo" pensaba la chica gótica mientras escuchaba a ambos hermanos hablar en la habitación del chico"bueno, supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que algo estaba mal en ese idiota". Estaba parada cerca de la puerta, mientras escuchaba detalladamente el como tenían pensado pedirle a los padres de Zim que dieran un alto a sus "bromas"... Aunque obviamente ella no se detendría; no ahora que había descubierto una oportunidad increíble para aprovecharse del ojiazul.

-¡Tak!, ¡debemos irnos!- Se escuchó al padre de la pelimorada llamar desde la planta baja, eventualmente la chica bajó para despedirse.

-Nos vemos luego, deberán disculpar el comportamiento de Zim... Pero ustedes lo entienden- Habló el padre del ojiazul mientras se despedía.

-¡Por supuesto!- Habló el hombre de chaqueta púrpura -No hay problema, ¿cierto?- Preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a su pareja con chaqueta roja.

El de cabello negro y barba de candado solamente asintió desinteresado, la verdad no le importaba tener que tratar con un sobrino "disfuncional" (o al menos así era como él lo veía). El par de hombres salieron del lugar junto a su hija, eventualmente Zim bajó con cautela esperando que efectivamente se hubiesen ido.

—¿Tak ya se fue?- Preguntó el menor quien de igual forma bajaba junto a su hermano, recibiendo una confirmación por parte de sus padres.

En vista de que aparentemente ya se encontraba "fuera de peligro", el castaño bajó a la cocina para cenar junto a sus padres y hermano. No iba a mentir, se encontraba un tanto nervioso sobre lo que Tak sería capaz de hacerle ahora que estaba en la ciudad;"¿que mierda se supone que haga ahora?" se preguntaba"¿se quedará mucho tiempo?, nah... No había tantas maletas en su auto, tal vez se largue en unos días".

Después de cenar, Zim subió nuevamente a su habitación esperando que el dormir lo ayudara a despejar su mente de las múltiples inseguridades que tenía respecto a su prima; y principalmente al hecho de que bien podría tratarlo como basura después de meses sin verla. 

A la mañana siguiente despertó sin tanta emoción de por medio, se vistió y bajó para desayunar mientras su cabeza seguía siendo azotada por las mismas dudas de la noche anterior. Sin dudas el día sería toda una porquería, o al menos hasta encontrarse con Dib.

"Dib..", el nombre del pelinegro había comenzado a rondar por su mente; el castaño se había dado cuenta de que estaba ciertamente "protegido" con el chico de gabardina junto a él, así que no debería preocuparse tanto por Tak sabiendo que su nuevo amigo estaría a su lado.

Al igual que casi todos los días, decidió ir a la eskuela junto a él; pues estaba seguro de que su inseguridad y miedo sobre Tak se desvanecerían después de una amena plática con el del peinado de guadaña. Salió de casa en compañía de sus padres y de Gir, encontrándose al de lentes en el mismo lugar de cada mañana.

Continuó el resto del camino junto al de gabardina y su hermana, a pesar de estar ciertamente feliz de estar con él después de lo sucedido el día anterior; por algún motivo había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que intentaba convencer al ojiazul de que algo malo sucedería tarde o temprano... Irónicamente ese presentimiento estaba en lo correcto.

A la distancia, podia verse a cierta chica gótica observando al castaño con una sonrisa de diversión; pues estaba por dar inicio a su plan para aprovecharse (cruelmente por cierto) de la reciente condicion del ojiazul.

[...]

—Niños, quiero presentarles al nuevo apéndice sin esperanzas de nuestro explotado sistema educativo- Habló la señorita Bitters, la cara de Zim en ese momento reflejaba el terror puro al ver de quien se trataba.

—Mi nombre es Tak... Y soy nueva- Habló la pelimorada, eventualmente desvío la mirada hacia el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa. Haciendo que el mencionado se ocultara lentamente bajo su pupitre a causa del miedo.

Dib notó dicha acción por parte del ojiazul, por lo cual múltiples preguntas habían comenzado a formularse en su mente"¿quién demonios es ella?" se preguntaba "sea quien sea, parece que a Zim no le agrada". La chica gótica se sentó unos cuantos lugares más atrás del de vestimenta rosa, durante el resto de la clase mantuvo la mirada fija en el mencionado; ocasionando que se pusiera realmente nervioso.

Los minutos transcurrían de una forma exageradamente lenta, la penetrante y fría mirada de la pelimorada se posaba cada vez más sobre el hombro del castaño. Eventualmente el mencionado había comenzado a sudar en frío debido a los nervios que, en ese momento, comenzaban a abrumarlo.

Después de un rato la campana del almuerzo sonó, sobresaltando ligeramente al de vestimenta rosa; y, por otro lado, dándole a Tak una gran idea para continuar con su plan.

Zim se apresuró en dirigirse a la cafetería en compañía del de gabardina, siendo seguidos desde lejos por la chica gótica.


	17. Todo se viene abajo

El par de amigos se encontraban en la cafetería teniendo una de sus acostumbradas pláticas sobre prácticamente cualquier cosa, por otro lado; Tak había comenzado dirigirse a ambos de un modo extremadamente amenazante. Cosa que eventualmente el castaño notó, Zim no pudo evitar petrificarse del miedo al sentir la pesada y aterradora mirada que la pelimorada desprendía.

—¿Qué pasa Zim? - Preguntó Dib al notar el nerviosismo en el ojiazul, el contrario no contestó; desvío su mirada mientras su respiración se agitaba ligeramente a causa de los ya mencionados nervios y tensión que abundaban.

Instintivamente, el azabache miró al frente encontrándose con la sonrisa (que a su parecer era realmente inquietante) de aquella chica gótica justo frente a él. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos por unos segundos; cuando la pelimorada habló, rompiéndolo eventualmente.

—¡Hola pequeño alien!- Saludó la chica ignorando completamente la presencia del de gabardina y sentándose junto al castaño —¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó, era realmente obvio que al ojiazul no le agradaba para nada la presencia de la chica; mucho menos que estuviese tan apegada a él.

—Ehh, no creo que a Zim le agrade mucho eso- Mencionó el de lentes al notar la incomodidad en el rostro del de vestimenta rosa, ganándose una mirada un tanto amenazante por parte de Tak.

—¡Claro que le agrada!- Mencionó la chica en un tono aparentemente "entusiasta" —¿No es así primo?- Cuestionó nuevamente al castaño, mientras que este era lentamente consumido por los nervios, incomodidad y demás cosas que hacían un desastre en su cabeza.

Temblaba ligeramente mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más conforme la chica lo presionaba más en ese "abrazo", aunque era obvio que sólo quería molestarlo. El casi asfixiante contacto con la pelimorada, los nervios e incomodidad que abundaban en su mente junto con las luces fuertes del lugar (o al menos así era como Zim las percibía) y los múltiples ruidos provenientes de los alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor; fueron más que un desastre para él.

Harto de ello y sin tener otra opción, separó a la pelimorada con un empujón para posterioremente salir corriendo del lugar mientras las lágrimas eventualmente comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Dib decidió ir tras él para tranquilizarlo, mientras Tak sólo observó aquella escena con diversión; pues aparentemente la primera fase de su plan había salido a la perfección. 

El ojiazul corría desesperado a través de los pasillos, sus ojos estaban cada vez más inundados de lágrimas que temía derramar en público debido al miedo a ser juzgado por los demás alumnos; así que decidió ir al lugar más apartado de la eskuela para poder romper a llorar sin ser blanco de miradas de extrañez. 

Por otro lado, el azabache le seguía el paso desde la distancia; quería calmarlo antes de que se hiciese daño en medio de la aparente crisis por la que atravesaba pues (según la investigación que había hecho hace un tiempo) sabía que la mayoría de personas con su condición eran capaces de herirse a si mismos en un intento por tranquilizarse*.

Eventualmente Dib lo perdió de vista después de que el castaño diera vuelta en una esquina, afortunadamente se encontró con Keef y decidió preguntar si lo había visto pasar.

—...¡Keef!- Exclamó el de gabardina, un tanto cansado de correr por mucho tiempo —¿Haz visto a Zim por aquí?- Preguntó mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

—Claro, acaba de pasar por aquí- Contestó el pelirrojo —Realmente lucía mal, intenté hablar con él, pero salió por esa puerta antes de que pudiera detenerlo- Mencionó señalando una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, estaba mohosa y sucia; parecía que nadie había entrado ahí en mucho tiempo.

—¡Mierda!- Exclamó Dib para posterioremente correr y salir por dicha puerta, pues daba a la parte trasera de la eskuela; lugar donde se encontraba gran parte de la basura que arrojaban y algunos pupitres rotos u oxidados. Al no tener una valla adecuada, Dib temía que Zim pudiese dar un mal paso y caer a una zanja que se encontraba ahí.

El de lentes entró y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al de vestimenta rosa, eventualmente pudo escuchar algunos sollozos provenientes del mencionado; caminó unos cuantos pasos y pudo ver al castaño sentado de espaldas contra la pared metido en un pequeño espacio que había entre dos viejos pupitres.

—¿Zim?... ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el de gabardina agachándose al nivel del contrario.

El castaño levantó la mirada dejando ver como sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente enrojecidos y empapados de lágrimas.


End file.
